


Bad Touch

by amaronith



Series: Human Nature [3]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: M/M, animal/furry sex (or OH GOD HOW DO I WARN FOR SEX WITH A HUMAN TRAPPED IN THE BODY OF AN ANIMAL?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/pseuds/amaronith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started out like any other of their nights did...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty talk, facials/cum-shots and a human doing sexy things with a non-human. Post-Jak 3, so the boys are 18. Spoilers for the first three games if you haven't played them. Written for the "animal play" square on my kink bingo card.

It had started out like any other of their nights did: come home to Spargus, clean the blood off (and on the _really_ good days, most of it wasn't Jak's), then crash into bed for a few hours of shut eye before heading out to do more artifact runs. Daxter sprawled out face down with a groan, his pants hanging up in the bathroom from where he had washed them in the sink during Jak's shower. "_Uhg_. My kingdom for a massage... and maybe a chiropractor."

Jak shifted onto his side to peer down at his friend, "You don't have a kingdom, Dax."

Daxter didn't even turn his head to look at Jak. "_You_ do. Two of 'em. Count 'em, _two_. You can spare one. And maybe talk Sig into getting a spa set up here."

Jak rolled his eyes and reached out to run a strong hand down Daxter's furry back, "Or I could just do it myself." He didn't _want_ to have any claim on Haven City, perfectly content to let Ashelin rule it however she saw fit. And as for Spargus...

Well, he wasn't going to be challenging Sig for his father's throne anytime soon.

Daxter groaned again, this one more heartfelt than the last and for an entirely different reason. "Have I told you how much I love you? Because I do."

With another roll of his eyes, Jak ran his hand down Daxter's back again, from ears to the base of his tail in a smooth, firm stroke. Daxter's tail twitched, and the ottsel shivered as Jak curled his fingers around it and pulled slowly, earning himself another heartfelt groan.

"_NnnnJak...._" Daxter sighed, his tail lifting. "That's nice..."

Jak let out a soundless chuckle as his fingers stroked over velvety soft fur before wrapping around the thick muscled tail and sliding his fist up. He repeated the motion from the beginning as Daxter shivered and sighed and lifted his rump higher and higher with every pass, tail curving up and practically over his head. Jak's hand slowed to a near stop when he noticed it, the smooth, glistening head of what could only be Daxter's cock poking out of the soft fur between the ottsel's legs. It was one thing to enjoy the pets and strokes Jak gave him, but _getting off_ on it? Jak trailed gun-calloused fingertips gently down the underside of Daxter's tail curiously, feeling a slow curl of _something_ low in his belly as Daxter's soft sighs changed pitch. "Good?"

Daxter's hum of agreement broke off into a gasp as Jak's fingers trailed lower through soft fur, passing over the head of his cock. "_Ah-!_ Jak, _wait-!_"

"Do you like it when I do this, Daxter?" Jak murmured, keeping his strokes light over the head and pressing firmer in the soft fur just under it, urging Daxter's cock further out of the pouch it was tucked away in. "Does this feel good?"

"Y-yes-!" Daxter gasped out, tiny fingers knotting in the sheets under his hands. "I-_Jak_ you don't have to _do_ this buddy-!" Daxter broke off with a whine as Jak stroked his fingertips over his cock again.

"I want to."

Daxter shook his head, looking pleadingly up at Jak. "It-it's- I'm not- I'm not _human_ and you _are_ and you c-could have _anyone_ why are you bothering with-"

"Dax," Jak interrupted the spill of Daxter's words with a gentle finger to Daxter's mouth and a firm stroke of his tail. "I _want to_." Daxter folded his arms and buried his face in them. "Let me do this for you."

Daxter didn't lift his face from his arms, but he lifted his tail higher with a faint whine and Jak shivered. He shouldn't be as turned on as he was. It was _Daxter_. Daxter was an _ottsel_, but he'd be a liar if he said those little noises Daxter made didn't make him want to shove down his shorts and get them off together; that just the _thought_ of that soft fur sliding along his naked torso didn't make him harder than any of the vague, half-remembered wet dreams he ever had; that the _idea_ of Daxter's rough ottsel tongue running over the head of his cock didn't make him-

Well, Jak had never been very good at lying.

Daxter panted as Jak gently rubbed his fingers in the fur just behind Daxter's cock, watching as Daxter's body shook and trembled, his tail quivering. "Jak," He pleaded into his arms. "Jak _please-_!"

"Please what, Dax?" Jak murmured against his friend's soft ear, nipping gently at the soft tip of it.

"_Ah-!_ Jak just _finish it!_" Daxter begged. "Don't drag this out any more than it has to be-_Hey!_" Daxter yelped as Jak grabbed him gently by the scruff, sliding one hand under Daxter's chest to lift him up as Jak rolled onto his back. "Hey, what are you doing?! Jak-!"

Jak settled Daxter down on his chest, "This will be easier…."

"_Easier?!_ Easier for _what?_" Daxter's voice broke with a moan as Jak took his cock between his fingers and his thumb and gently started stroking him.

"For me to see your face," He murmured, even as his free hand slid down Daxter's soft, slick back to stroke his tail from base to tip. "I want to look at you when you come for me, Dax."

"_Oh God..._" Daxter whimpered, hips rocking forward as the blunt claws of his hind feet dug into Jak's hips through his shorts. "_Jak-!_"

Jak shivered as the backs of fingers brushed against the softer fur of Daxter's stomach. Daxter was longer than Jak had originally thought he would be, but that thought was quickly banished when Daxter _growled_ and shoved at Jak's thin t-shirt. "Dax...?"

"Never let it be said that I don't return favors, Jak." Daxter shoved Jak's shirt up under his arms before dragging his rough tongue over Jak's nipple, earning himself a long, low moan out of his normally silent friend. "...holy shit, you're _really_ into this aren't you?"

Jak panted, cracking one eye open to look at Daxter's amazed face. "It's... weird. But it's okay. Good." _Because it's you_, went unsaid. He didn't have to say it. Daxter could always read what he never said before.

"So you're not gonna go and start molesting every fuzzy thing you see?" Jak frowned at him and Daxter just grinned and licked Jak's nipple again. "Good. I'd get jealous. Besides, _no one_ does it better than Orange Lightning, baby."

Jak snorted and rolled his eyes. "You flirt with every girl you see, Dax," He pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's _girls_. It's different," Daxter rocked his hips into Jak's hand again. "Besides, you know I love you best, Jak."

Jak's eyes went heavy lidded and dark as he held his hand still, letting Daxter pump himself into Jak's fingers. "Yeah?"

"_Nnnnyeah_. Y-you're so fucking gorgeous, you know? And-and- _fuck that's good..._" Daxter sat up, clutching at Jak's hand as he thrust, his tail lashing back and forth over Jak's crotch and sending thrills of pleasure down Jak's spine with every pass.

"....Dax?" Jak breathed, his voice catching.

"Yeah?"

"...keep talking."

Daxter panted, staring at Jak with strangely glittering eyes as he slid out of Jak's hand. "You are a _kinky_ thing, huh Jak? Sex with an animal, and now you want me to _talk_ to you?"

Jak felt his mouth go dry as Daxter slowly crawled up Jak's chest, a predatory gleam in his eyes. "Dax?"

"Now, here's the question, Jak," Daxter murmured to his friend, licking Jak's chest. "What do you want me to _say_? Do you want me to talk about how I wish I were human, so I can settle myself between your legs and fuck you like I've wanted to since we were thirteen?"

Jak stared, muscles jumping as Daxter's cock left a slick, shiny trail up Jak's stomach as he crawled up Jak's body. "I-"

"Or do you want me to talk about how fucking gorgeous your mouth is?" Daxter licked along Jak's bottom lip. "How I just want to climb on top of you and fuck your mouth and come all over that pretty face of yours?

Jak groaned, eyes fluttering. "_Dax..._"

"And you'd _let_ me, wouldn't you Jak? Because you _like me_ like this, don't you? Not even remotely human, and you'd still suck me off if I asked, wouldn't you?" Daxter's cock bumped the underside of Jak's chin and Jak shivered, gasping as he tipped his head back further into the pillows. Daxter growled down at Jak. "I asked you a question, Jak."

"_Yes,_" Jak moaned out, one hand pulling his cock from his shorts to start pumping himself.

"Yes _what_, Jak? Let me hear that sexy voice of yours."

Jak stared up at Daxter, breathing hard as the pre-come dripping from the head of his cock eased the motion of his hand on himself. "_Yes_, I want to suck you off Dax..."

"And?"

Jak groaned, his face burning. "I-"

"Come on, Jak, don't be shy," Daxter purred down at him, his tail tip flicking Jak's nipple deliberately. "You want to suck me off and have me come all over your face."

"_Yes...Dax-!_"

"Say it."

"I-I want to suck you off and have you come on my face," Jak moaned out, his cock twitching in his hand.

"Open up, Jak... let me in... let me fuck that pretty mouth of yours."

Jak parted his lips as Daxter shifted up further, and he dragged his tongue along the underside of Daxter's cock. Daxter slid his cock between Jak's lips with an odd, hitching groan, tiny hands clutching at Jak's ears as his hips started moving. Jak moaned around Daxter, pumping himself in time with Daxter's hips. He tasted salt and sweat and animal musk as he curled his tongue around him.

"Oh _Jak,_" Daxter moaned, his voice broken by the odd, growling noise that was coming from deep in Daxter's chest. "Fuck, baby, that's so _good-_ please, please, _fuck-!_"

Jak moaned again, his nose buried in the fur of Daxter's stomach. He almost couldn't breathe through the fur, his nose and mouth filled with the scent and taste of _Daxter_. Daxter's cock was slick and sweet and salty and so utterly _Daxter_ and _animal_ and- Jak felt his eyes roll back as Daxter's claws dug into his shoulders as he thrust into Jak's mouth, Daxter's tail lashing back and forth over Jak's nipples. Jak abandoned the motions of his hand, fisting his hands in the sheets as he left his shorts down around his thighs and his cock dripping onto his stomach.

"Please, please- _Jak!_" Daxter whimpered, growls breaking off into yips as his hips slammed forward before pulling out of Jak's mouth completely and coming on Jak's face with a sharp bark. The thin white ropes landed over Jak's nose, his cheeks, his chin, and over his lips and on his tongue.

Jak swallowed, his eyes closed. "Dax…"

"Oh _Jak…_ Do you have any idea how fucking hot you look?" Daxter sounded utterly _reverent_, his voice hushed as tiny fingers trailed over his jaw. "My come is all over your face, Jak. My come is in your _facial hair_ and you even _swallowed_ some of it-!" Jak opened his eyes to look at Daxter, and then, very deliberately, ran his tongue over lips to catch the come there and swallowed again, watching as Daxter's eyes went impossibly wide. "_Jak…_"

"Don't leave me hanging, Dax," Jak murmured, bringing a hand up to swipe at the come on his face and licking his fingers clean.

Daxter moaned. "Fuck, Jak…" He turned, curling around Jak's cock and licking the tip, getting the pre-come in his fur as he rubbed against Jak's cock. "Fuck, baby, you taste so good…"

Jak gasped, hips bucking. "Dax-!"

Daxter wrapped himself around Jak, rubbing himself against Jak's cock, licking just under the head. "Come on baby, come all over me, get your jizz in my fur and make me smell just like you for the rest of the night…"

Jak groaned, trying to keep his hips still so as not to throw off Daxter. The feeling of Daxter's fur against his skin, Daxter's tongue on his cock, was better than he had ever _imagined!_

"You know you want to. _Precursors_, I wish I were human again," Daxter dragged his tongue across the head again, dipping his tongue into the slit and making Jak cry out. "Just imagining how this would feel inside me, I'm getting hard again just thinking about it. You inside me, filling me…Damn, baby, I think you'd split me apart even if I _was_ human again, you're so fucking big..."

Jak reached down and pressed just under Daxter's tail. "Here, Dax?" He breathed as Daxter's tail curled up.

"_Yeah…_" Daxter shuddered, moaning. "Please… _Jak…_ right there..."

Jak shivered, his eyes fluttering as Daxter pressed against his cock. He pressed the tip of his middle finger harder against Daxter's entrance as the ottsel let out a strangled noise. "Dax-?"

"_Fuck-!_" Daxter panted hotly against Jak's cock, slowly managing to find a rhythm that rubbed his fur against Jak's erection before pressing himself back against Jak's finger. "Oh _Precursors-Jak!_"

Jak moaned, his heartbeat loud in his ears. "_Dax..._"

"Come for me, Jak," Daxter moaned, his tail curling around Jak. "Come _on_ me." Jak's eyes rolled back as he came with a low moan, and Daxter shuddered, letting Jak's come roll down his fur before he slumped back against Jak's chest, panting. "_Damn._"

"I think we should probably shower again Dax..."

"Oh yeah. I can only imagine how awkward this would feel if it dried in my fur..."

As they laid there together, spent and tired and sticky, Jak let out a near soundless chuckle.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Just thinking. When I find a way to turn you back into a human, I think... I think I'm going to miss the fur."

Daxter blinked up at his friend, staring at him for a long moment before he shook his head with a grin, "I'll get a pair of fur lined gloves and turn 'em inside-out for you for when we make out."

Jak held his friend closer as they both laughed.

_Oh yeah,_ Daxter thought as Jak staggered into the bathroom, cradling him to his chest. _We're gonna be just fine._


End file.
